Levi-Kaichou
by gorillabaseball
Summary: AU. Levi is the senior class president. Mikasa is his frustrating underclassman. Where Levi is in the whole 'notice your senpai' situation with one Mikasa Ackerman.
1. First Impressions

**I got this idea from a text post on tumblr by the user bigelsteine. You guys should check their blog and fics out as well!**

The first time that they met wasn't ideal in any way, shape, or form. It wasn't love at first sight and it wasn't pleasant in the least.

The day they had met started out as any normal day for Levi. It was the first day of the new school year at Shingeki High and his first day of his senior year. Which he was glad for because he didn't think he could stand another year at the stupid school.

Walking through the halls and into his class, he heard the familiar buzz that surrounded him throughout high school. A couple of girls giggled and whispered as he passed by.

"Levi-senpai's gotten hotter this year!"

"He doesn't have girlfriend, does he?"

He cringed at the whispers. He had no interest in things of the romantic kind and he scowled whenever girls _and sometimes guys_ confessed to him. It was something he felt very uncomfortable about.

_Was that all girls thought about these days?_

Walking faster to avoid another girl from his growing fan club, his shoulder collided with something.

He scowled, it was a freshman. Her hair was black and her skin was pale, her eyes slanted. An asian. He had never seen one before since they were so scarce in the school. Nonetheless, he was tempted to tell her to watch where she was going.

To his surprise, she merely looked at him with a near expressionless face before saying,"Sorry, didn't see you there, shorty."

She walked away, red scarf breezing by, leaving everyone who witnessed the scene with jaws dropped.

"M-Mikasa! That was the school president!" A blond boy next to her said, tugging at her arm.

**I had this whole idea for a high school AU and yeah. Sorry that I haven't updated Everything You Ever Wanted lately, I have school so I'm super busy but I'll try to update it ASAP. In the meanwhile, I'm going to do this fic because it's easier to update and the chapters won't be 3000 words long like EYEW.**


	2. The New Student Council

"Levi-Kaichou, that was a really inspiring speech!" The blushing girl in front of him cried."I was really moved."

Levi only nodded to be polite. Inside, he was trying to think of a way to escape the unwanted attention of the underclassman. All he wanted to do was get out of the busy hallway. After bs-ing his way through another lousy school entrance ceremony speech, he still had to stop by the student council room to meet the new members.

What a load of crap, he thought. He never even wanted to be the school president. It was only because of the idiotic rule that deemed that the person who had the highest GPA would be given the title of president that he was forced to take the position. Otherwise he didn't really give a crap about being the president.

When Levi had reached the door to the student council room, he opened the room to find that it was pretty much empty. He scowled when he surmised that Hanji and the others were running late.

Taking a seat and resting his tired eyes, his head turned when he heard the door open.

A flash of black and red entered his vision and he recognized the face immediately.

"Is this the student council room?" The girl asked him. He frowned when he realized that she probably didn't even remember who he was or the incident this morning.

"Yes. Are you lost?" He asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

"No." She said, walking over to take a seat besides him.

"Why are you here?" The girl besides him was obviously trying to agitate him.

"Were you paying attention this morning?" He seethed.

"I fell asleep when they were giving out speeches." She admitted frankly.

Levi glared at her, ready to ask her _what she was doing here_, disrespecting him of all people, when the door opened to reveal a bespectacled Hanji who had a wide grin on her face.

"Levi!" She shouted."I see you've met the freshman class president!"


	3. Chapter 3

Working with the girl wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. For one, she didn't try to engage him in conversation other than about what matters that concerned the school. It was a nice change from the annoying fangirls he had to deal with daily.

He even learned her name. Mikasa Ackerman. Judging from her name, she was probably half Japanese and half German. Although her Asian features won out.

The one thing he had a problem with was her indifference towards him.

Her face showed no emotion and it bothered it him because he wasn't used to that at all. He couldn't guess what she was thinking and it almost reminded him of himself.

And the way that she showed no emotion towards him bothered him as well. It wasn't that he was conceited and expected her to fawn over him like most other girls did, but she didn't even show fear. Most people were intimidated by his presence, this fear came from his infamous history as a reformed delinquent, and it satisfied him. But she didn't even show the slightest bit of concern.

She almost had this challenging glint in her eyes and she questioned his authority every chance she got.

It irked him. But he supposed he could deal with it.

_At least she isn't a member of my fan club_ ,Levi thought while standing on his tiptoes to place back the files in one of the cabinets. He scowled when he realized that his height made it difficult to accomplish the task.

Before he could take a step back to get a stool, he felt someone behind him. A hand grabbed the papers in his hands, easily placing them inside.

"It must be hard for you, shorty-senpai." The tone was said monotonously, but there was definitely a teasing lilt in her voice.

Scratch that. She was still the most infuriating brat he had the pleasure of working with.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi had been glad when he heard the sounding of the bell. Finally time to go home.

It had been a long, boring day. He couldn't wait to go home. There was that new bleach formula he was eager to try out.

Just as he was about to turn the corner of the hallway, he heard murmuring.

Walking closer to the source of the sound he heard the sound of a punch, making him stop in his tracks.

"You're a threat. We can't have you going around school, knowing that you and your father know our little secret."

A sound of a kick resounded and Levi winced at the sound.

"I'm going to beat all of you." The voice said, coughing.

Laughter, then another punch.

Levi stepped out from behind the wall, facing the scene before him. A boy, who looked to be an underclassman, surrounded by a group of gangsters. Or Titans, as they liked to call themselves. They were all monstrously huge but Levi was undaunted.

He walked up to them casually, indifference on his face.

"What's going on here?" He asked them.

They smirked in response. "We're just teaching this boy how to keep quiet."

"Leave him alone." Levi ordered. "He won't cause any trouble."

Levi, having been in a gang himself, knew what it took to make them leave the boy alone.

"How do you know he won't?"

Levi showed no emotion as he aimed a few kicks to the boy's face, making blood spurt out of his nose.

When he was done, the boy was half dead.

"He's not a threat." Levi said, after showing them how weak the boy was.

After the show the gang had left, leaving Levi to deal with the mess.

Trying to lift up the boy, he heard a familiar voice shouting something.

"Eren!" The voice stopped in her tracks as she encountered Levi.

Bloodied and bruised, Eren was in the hands of Levi-Kaichou.

"Eren!" She practically thrust herself onto the boy. Mikasa's face was crumpled with worry and Levi was shocked to see the contrast between the tender face she was making and the mask of indifference she often showed.

She looked up at Levi, anger in her eyes. "You!"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since the incident. The one in which Mikasa had found Eren in Levi's arms half-dead and she nearly lost her head about it until Eren defended him.

She still hadn't bothered to talk to Levi despite them having to stay after school for student council activities every week. Levi liked silence, he did. But the silence between him and Mikasa was unnerving. It bothered him that she ignored his presence so easily, and he had no idea as to why.

He had decided to go to the boxing club that afternoon. Levi was actually very athletic, it was his way of letting off steam. He was the captain of the soccer team and he participated in many other sports. Although he hadn't had much time to spend practicing with his presidential responsibilities as of late. It was always busier in the beginning of the year, but after the initial issues, he would have more time on his hands.

Upon arriving in the small workout room, he saw a few new faces. Almost all of them were males. Except one.

It would be just his luck to meet her there. Levi noticed the way her face grew steely at his presence.

"Levi-Kaichou!" One of the guys called out, though he didn't notice as his eyes were still focused on Mikasa.

He positioned himself in front of the only available punching bag, the one next to hers. She glared at him as he did so and Levi pretended not to care.

He started to do some warm-up jabs and he saw that the girl next to him was hitting the punching bag in front of her really hard. She was glaring at it intensely and he guessed that she was thinking of him as she did so.

Levi was surprised at her strength. She looked stronger than most of the guys in this room who were twice her size.

The girl turned her head at him with a scowl. It was then that he realized that he had been staring at her.

"Are you stalking me?" She finally said. Levi's face morphed from surprise to annoyance at her question.

He refused to answer he question, instead choosing to ask her a question of his own that had been on his mind for some time.

"You don't like me." It was more of a statement than a question actually.

She stared at him before answering."You hurt Eren." Levi could only conclude that this was the name of the boy he had kicked in the face a few days ago.

"It was the only way to get them to leave." Levi sighed.

She bit her lip before looking into his eyes. "I still don't like you." She huffed, continuing to beat the sack in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of meetings were just as silent and uncomfortable as the last few ones. Mikasa sent him death glares as usual and slipped in a witty remark every know and then. It almost made him want to wring her neck.

He remembered them working with the others one time after school. She had all brewed coffee for the upperclassmen. She sent him a glare before sliding his coffee across the table, nearly spilling it on him in the process. After they had finished the meeting, the two being the last ones to leave, she said something that made his blood boil.

"I spit in yours." She boasted before leaving. His eyes had widened, feeling immediately disgusted. Being the clean freak he was, he nearly exploded, imagining the germs he had consumed.

She was certainly ignorant of his authority and he had to stop himself from pinning her against the wall and showing her why she should respect her senpai, that is if he wasn't just a little bit amused.

When he had left for home that day, stalking outside of his classroom, he saw someone waiting against the wall. His brain immediately flew to the raven haired girl. That was when he realized it was that kid from that one time. His name was Eren Jaeger, freshman, 15, and living with Mikasa Ackerman.

Levi wondered what he wanted.

"Levi-senpai!" The freshman said in half fear and half respect. Levi only raised a brow, waiting for him to tell him what it was he had to.

"I was wondering, you're really strong, and thanks for the other day," Eren said nervously,"But can you teach me, how to fight the titans?!"

Whatever the boy was going to say, Levi had certainly not expected this. But then he thought of the brat's words.

Teach him. On top of all the other stuff he had to do? It was an easy answer."No." He said side-stepping the boy.

"But don't you want to put them in their place?" He cried after Levi. Levi furrowed his brows, only wanting to leave.

"Look, I'm busy." Levi answered back. "If you want to learn how to fight then join the boxing club or something."


	7. Chapter 7

Levi grimaced when he saw that the boy had actually taken his advice. Levi walked into the club room, his face falling, along with any plans of tranquility.

The boy waved eagerly at him and he would actually rather have Mikasa glaring her eyes out than deal with his new fan.

He plopped down his bag at one of the training stations, annoyed when the boy moved his stuff next to his.

"Levi-senpai." He said happily.

Levi grit his teeth in annoyance."What, brat?"

"Will you teach me how to fight now?" In response to the boy's question, Levi only glared at him.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend to teach you?"

Eren's eyes widened in confusion. "Girlfriend?"

"Mikasa." Levi answered, actually saying her first name although it felt weird on his lips. The boy's face immediately contorted in disgust.

"What?! Me and Mikasa?! That's not- we're," Levi watched him stammer over his words."We're family." The boy finally settled, his brows furrowed.

Levi didn't say anything for a few moments, hitting the bag in front of him before replying."Is that so?"

"I mean we're not related by blood but I've never thought of her in that way. Thinking about her like that," Eren paused for a while and Levi could see that he was actually thinking it over in his head."That would be weird."

Levi couldn't say he wasn't the least bit interested because as much as hated to admit it, he was. It was something he couldn't explain.

"And why would that be weird?" Levi asked. Maybe he was gay, Levi thought. Judging from the way the underclassman kept stalking him, it could well be a possibility. Levi shivered in disgust.

"She, I mean," Eren stammered again, his brows furrowed deeper. Eren couldn't really think of a good reason as to why it would be weird, but it would, wouldn't it? "I've never thought of her that way." Thinking of her as a woman. As someone he could have romantic feelings for. Holding hands and kissing. Eren blushed at the idea before shaking his head violently. No that's weird.

"Hm." Levi grunted, reviewing the new information in his mind.

"Eren!" The voice broke him away from his thoughts and he immediately knew who it was. He watched as a figure approached them, a look of anger on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the boy, not even sparing Levi a glance, much to his annoyance.

"Levi's going to teach me his fighting techniques."

Levi twitched in irritation."I never agreed, brat."

"To fight the titans?"She asked, raising a brow."That's dangerous, Eren. Just let me handle it." Levi almost laughed at how sad that sounded. That the 15 year old boy had to be protected by the girl.

"I can handle this Mikasa! Stop treating me like your little brother!" Eren shouted at her.

"Has he been putting you up to this?" Mikasa turned her attention to the school president, glaring at him fiercely.

"No!" Eren cried." Just stay out of this!" The boy said before picking up his stuff and leaving the room, Mikasa followed after him, leaving the school president to finally train in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're going to get sick if you keep this up, Ackerman."

Mikasa only turned to glare at the school president. It was all his fault anyways. Now Eren kept showing up in the boxing club, training to fight the titans. He had it in his mind that he could defeat them or something of the like. Mikasa worried about him greatly. The titans weren't infamous for no reason. They were known to kill, and that was what scared her.

She kept looking over the paper on the desk, staring at it even though she wasn't really reading anything on it.

"I'm not training Jaeger." Levi said, snapping the girl from her thoughts. Mikasa looked up at him, calculating eyes perplexed. Was that supposed to comfort her? She sighed inwardly. She knew she was being unfair to Levi and that she shouldn't hold anything that Eren did against him because noone could really control the boy, but she couldn't help but feel a sort of anger whenever he was around. His face immediately spoiled her mood and she knew it wasn't merely because he kicked Eren in the face. It was him, himself. The way he ordered her around, his cold and uncaring eyes.

Most of all it was the way he looked at her. He looked at her as if she was a puzzle or a problem and it made her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious, and _confused_. And she hated feeling that way.

Levi watched the girl from across the table, glancing at her every few seconds. Whenever he did, she glanced at him as well, a scowl on her face. Levi wasn't embarrassed in the least to be caught by her.

She was overworking herself, that much he knew. It was probably something about Jaeger. Guessing from last time, they probably got into a fight and she was spending her afternoons here to avoid the boy.

He focused back on his own paperwork, still alternating from the white paper to the pale face of the girl in front of him. It had gotten to the point where when he glanced at her, her eyes had closed and her head was about to hit the hard wood of the desk.

Levi caught her head with his hands just in time, his reflexes doing it without thinking. She was snoring softly and almost looked like the innocent and not passive-aggressive girl she was supposed to be.

He felt sudden awkwardness as his hands had gotten stuck beneath her head, entwined with her silky black hair. He had never felt such soft hair before.

Should he wake her up? Seeing her resting so peacefully made it hard for him to do so but he didn't know how to get his hands out without doing so.

Levi could feel a cramp in his right hand, still cradling Mikasa's head, as he worked through the pages single-handedly, grumbling as he did so.


End file.
